ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time For A Hero Part 2
This is the second episode of season 2 of Jon: Ultimate Adventures. Plot Click HERE to see the previous episode. A beam is hitting where Jon and Jack are. Jon opens his eye to see Jack shielding him, but Jack is in Petrosapien form. After a bit Eon stops and is shocked to see Jon and Jack okay. Jack: Diamond doesn't age. Jon: Nice. Eon: Argh. Jon: Hopefully Paradox will get us out. Eon: Paradox can't. Time has to be used within this realm to leave. Jon: You are so dumb. Jon grabs Jack, and hits the Ultimatrix turning into Clockwork. He then turns his head gear and then Jon and Jack disappear. Back at Mr. Baumann's store, Rook, Ben, April and Ester are still there. Ben frantically trying to get an alien with his watch. Suddenly a portal appears above them and Clockwork and Jack, in Petrosapien form, fall out. April: Who is he? Clockwork: That is Jack. Jack: Hey cuz. April goes to Jack. Jack goes to his Human form. Jack and April hug. Rook: Where or when did you go? Paradox enters. Paradox: Another realm which I could not access. Clockwork: Why does Jack have Petrosapien powers? Jack (stops hugging April): He made me have the diamond form. Clockwork: Made you?! Paradox: That is an unfortunate amount of information, I gave you the opportunity to have it and you grabbed at it. Jack: Yeah I did. The Ultimatrix times out, turning Clockwork into Jon. Ben: So why are you back Paradox? Paradox: Well for me to tell you, we would have already have left the ground. Paradox activates his watch and a big flash happens. When the flash dies down, Paradox, Jon, Ester, April, Rook, Ben and Jack are on a plane. Jon: My private plane? How is it up in the air? Paradox: I called your followers to get the plane in the air. Ester: Followers? A forever knight appears from the front of the plane and walk to Jon. Forever knight: Sir, we don't know which way we should head. Jon: Paradox? Paradox: Hmm. Oh yes, the airport which is Heathrow. Jon: Heathrow airport please. Forever knight: Certainly sir. The Forever Knight goes back to the front of the plane. Everyone sits at a table located in the middle of the room. Ester: So, why are we now in the air going to England? Ben: I'm wondering the same thing. We got away from Eon. Jon: He was after me. Anyway, Jack and I got away from him. April: This isn't a competition. Rook: There must be something in London to which the professor is taking us to. Paradox: Exactly Rook. Jon: So what do you want us to get? Ester: We? April: Why would Paradox take us all with him onto Jon's plane? Paradox: There are two things within London which Eon is after. Rook: And you want us to go after them? Jack: We need to split into two teams. Jon: Agreed. April: So we have 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. 7 people. Paradox: Not me I'm afraid. Jon: So where are these objects then before you ditch us. Paradox: One is located underneath Hyde Park and the other within the houses of Parliament. Jack: Great. Paradox: Good luck. Paradox activates his watch and disappears. Jon: Right, Ben Rook and Ester, how well do you know London? Ben: Not at all. Rook: Only history. Ester: Nothing. April: So what if me, Ben and Rook go as one team. Jack: Which leaves me, Jon and Ester to be another. Ben: Why? Jon: April knows London, you don't. April can get you there from Heathrow Airport. Suddenly the plane shakes. The Forever Knight comes out from the front of the plane. Forever Knight: There is no way to save the plane sir. Jon: Aw man, the Queen gave this to me 6 months back. Right, you two get your parachutes and jump out. But before you do, make sure you have aimed the plane into a derelict area. The Forever Knight goes to the front of the plane and the plane shifts sharply causing everyone to fall down. We hear a door open at the front of the plane and two Forever Knights are seen moving away from the plane with their parachutes deployed. Jon: Now our turn. Rook: Where are the parachutes? Jon searches for them but there are none there. Jon: You're kidding me! April: So now how do we get out? Jon: Jack, you can go into your Petrosapien form and create a diamond casing for all of us to go into. Jack goes into his Petrosapien form and creates a diamond casing. Ben, Rook, April and Ester go in. Jon is on his way but Eon grabs him. Jack is at the front of the diamond casing. Jon: Jack, go! Jack: What about you? Jon: I'll get out. Jack covers the casing up. Jon punches Eon, and gets free. Jon then opens part of the plane up causing Jack's diamond casing to fall out and land towards the ground. The camera is now following the falling diamond casing. After a few moments it smashes into the O2 arena. Everyone gets out of the casing after Jack causes it to open, and run outside. The hear an explosion and look towards where it is coming from. April: JON! Ben: I'm sorry April. Rook: We still need to continue with our mission. Though since Eon is attacking, I suggest we stay as one group. Jack: Where should we go then? Ester: Which is closest, Hyde Park or this Parliament thing? April: Houses of Parliament. Ester: Then we shall go there. Over at the crash site of the plane, a lot of debris is around on fire. There is some green goo on the floor. It forms together and flashes green and turns into Jon. Jon: Good thing for Slither-Slide. Jon then activates the map on his Ultimatrix and sees an Omnitrix symbol near the Houses of Parliament. Jon: Right, I'll go to Hyde Park then. Jon selects XLR8 on his Ultimatrix. He presses the core down and transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Meh, still runs fast. Fasttrack runs off and the scene transitions to Hyde Park where we see Fasttrack appear. Fasttrack: Now, where would this thing be. Before Fasttrack can move, Eon and his servants appear. Eon: I didn't expect you to be here before me. Fasttrack: I ran dude, you didn't time travel fast enough. Eon's servants go for Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs towards then knocking them all out. When Fasttrack has done this, Eon has his hands on the object. Eon: Ah, and to think you arriving before me was a good thing. Now for the other object. I'll make sure your sister is alive, for a bit. Eon and his servants disappear. Fasttrack runs to the Houses of Parliament. There, we see Rook, April, Jack, Ester and Ben as Four Arms attacking Eon's servants. Eon has got the other object in his hands. Eon: Hahaha, I now have both objects. Paradox can't stop me now. April: No! Eon: Don't worry, I told Jon you'd be alive when he got here, but only for a bit. Eon holds up this left hand getting ready to fire his time ray at April but gets knocked by Fasttrack. Fasttrack grabs the two items. Fasttrack stands next to Rook, Four Arms, Ester April and Jack. Paradox enters. Paradox: Ah, nice work Jon. Fasttrack: Thanks. Now what do we do with Eon? Eon: This isn't the last time. Eon disappears and so do his servants. The Omnitrix times out and Four Arms turns into Ben. Fasttrack: So where now? Paradox: Now? No where, you have done your task. The Ultimatrix times out turning Fasttrack into Jon. Jon is about to hand the objects to Paradox when Mystrix comes and grabs them. Mystrix: And you thought defeating Eon would help you. Jon: What do them objects do? Mystrix: I'm surprised the professor hasn't said. Jack: Paradox? Paradox: It is a device which allows you to enter different dimensions. Mystrix: You're holding back Paradox. Jon: It can also help the user travel in time can't it, increase their power. Mystrix: Ooo, well done. April: You're not going to get away Mystrix. A portal appears near Mystrix and Gavin walks out. Jack: Dad? Jon: You were trapped in the Prime Universe! April: We always knew he'd escape. Gavin: Escape I did. After being locked in the Plumber headquarters for a few days. I managed to manipulate the door, by attacking the circuits in the wall. Jack: And now you've returned! You killed Zoey and Mum! I hate you! Jack absorbs the ground underneath him becoming a rock creature. Jon: I thought. Jack: I'm ½ Human, ¼ Osmosian & ¼ Petrosapien. I'm a power house! Jack runs towards Gavin and turns his hands into maces. He swings at Gavin, who dodges and punches Jack into the ground, leaving Jack in a crater. Ester: Jack! Rook aims his proto-tool at Gavin. Ben is about to select an alien. Jon: No guys. He's my uncle, I'll deal with him. Ben and Rook nod in agreement. They watch. April: I'm helping as well. Jon: April, we barely beat him in the Prime Universe. I wasn't even sure Ultimate Polar Smash was going to work. April: But we defeated him. Gavin: Only because you caught me off guard. April: We can still take him! Jon: You need to stay here. Jack gets out of the crater. Jon: Jack, put up a diamond wall around everyone. Jack turns into his Petrosapien form and creates a diamond wall. April has a worried look on her face and tries to climb the diamond wall. Jack holds her. Jack: Look, listen to Jon, he has this. Trust him. Back on the side Jon, Gavin and Mystrix are. Mystrix disappears with the two objects. Jon: Damn it! Gavin: I would go to, but I think beating you up would be more fun. Gavin charges at Jon. Jon charges at Gavin and hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Sonic Wolf. They collide, arms locked into each other. Sonic Wolf opens his mouth and blasts Gavin in the head causing him to smash into the side of the Houses of Parliament. Gavin walks out, like he didn't feel a thing. Gavin: You thought you could defeat me like that? Sonic Wolf: I can't defeat you, I knew that when we last met until I realised that I could surprise attack you. Gavin: But you won't this time. I'll surprise you. Gavin shows Sonic Wolf with left wrist. There is an Omnitrix there. Gavin: Remember it? Sonic Wolf: The one I wore before Azmuth gave me the Ultimatrix. Gavin: Correct. Gavin hits his Omnitrix and turns into Rath. He has red fur and wears a black face mask. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Rath runs towards Sonic Wolf and throws a few punches. Sonic Wolf dodging them all. Sonic Wolf howls at Rath and Rath moves back a bit. He then growls and picks up Sonic Wolf. Rath then smashes Sonic Wolf on the ground a few times making Sonic Wolf look dazed. Rath then throws Sonic Wolf through the diamond wall and then teleports away. Sonic Wolf is lying on the floor next to Rook, who helps him up. Sonic Wolf holds his ribs on the left hand side with his right hand. April goes to him, and she hits the Ultimatrix turning Sonic Wolf into Jon. She then holds Jon's damaged ribs and Jon puts his arm around her neck and to her left shoulder. Jack: You okay Jon? Jon (in pain): Not great. Ben: Did he do that to you? Jon (in pain): Obviously Ben. Paradox: And Mystrix has gotten away. April: How did Gavin do that? Jon: I need to talk to Azmuth. Rook: Why? Paradox: Something the matter? Jon: He has my old Omnitrix which Azmuth took back when he gave me the Ultimatrix. Paradox: This is not good. Ester: You don't say, though how are we going to get back to Bellwood? Paradox: I can take you. Jon, I want to know if you want in. Jon: Want in with what? Paradox: I thought I would have mentioned it, the Time War. With your knowledge on Gavin and Mystrix, you will be a great ally in this war. Jon: Yeah, on one condition. He looks at April and Jack. Paradox opens a portal. Rook, Ben and Ester enter it. Paradox: That condition is allowed. Paradox enters the portal and then disappears. ''' April: What did he mean condition allowed? Jack: I think Jon wouldn't take part in the Time War without us. April: Really? Jon: When we returned to this Dimension a few weeks ago, didn't I say we were a team? '''April looks at Jon and hugs him, forgetting his damaged ribs. Jon tenses and April releases the hug. April: Sorry. Jack: Though why did you look at me as well? Jon: I thought that would be obvious. Jack: You want me in your team? Jon: Yeah. Plus Azmuth sent me to the Prime Universe to train for something bad heading towards Earth, I will need all the help I can get. So you in? Jack: You know I'm in. Jon holds his hand out, April puts her hand on top of his and Jack puts his hand on top of Aprils. Jon: We fight together, don't hold secrets away from each other. April: Agreed. Jack: Same, though you haven't told me what you done there. Jon: I'll tell you over dinner, I'm hungry. I'll pay. The three of them walk off. Major Events * Gavin has Jon's old Omnitrix * Gavin has escaped the Prime Universe * Jon learns about the Time War and wants to take part in it, to help out with April and Jack * Jon, April and Jack form a team * Jon uses Fasttrack and Slither-Slide for the first time * Gavin uses Rath for the first time * Ben (Jon's Dimension) uses Four Arms for the first time * Mystrix is shown to be working with Eon. Polarbear114 has confirmed that Gavin is to, sort of Characters * Jon Marron * April Marron * Jack * Ben Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) * Rook Blonko (Jon's Dimension) * Ester (Jon's Dimension) * Paradox * Forever Knights (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) Villains * Eon * Eon's Servants * Mystrix * Gavin Aliens Used Jon * Clockwork * Slither-Slide (First Appearance; Cameo) * Fasttrack (First Appearance; Intended Alien; XLR8 * Sonic Wolf Ben (Jon's Dimension) * Four Arms (First Appearance; Cameo) Gavin * Rath (First Appearance) Trivia * Jon doubted himself when he saw Gavin again, due to him not being able to beat Gavin in The Fate Of The Universe Part 2, without using a surprise attack which Jon was shocked that it worked. * Jon's plane is destroyed; he got the plane from the Queen 6 months back for protecting the UK. Category:Episodes